


Entre Dimensões

by baozi_boy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Middle School, Vacation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozi_boy/pseuds/baozi_boy
Summary: Férias escolares: provavelmente o momento mais esperado do ano para qualquer adolescente em qualquer um dos quatro cantos da Terra. Exceto para o jovem Byun Baekhyun, afinal, nenhuma aventura grandiosa acontece em sítios, certo?É com prazer que digo que esse pensamento não poderia estar mais errado,porque ao juntar um garoto míope, um tamagotchi e um colar mágico, surgiu a maior aventura que se poderia ter em dois meses de férias.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Entre Dimensões

**Author's Note:**

> Plot 66

Para muitos a chegada das férias era uma das melhores partes do ano, pelo menos para os alunos do nono ano de uma escola de ensino fundamental localizada no centro de Bucheon. Os vários adolescentes com espinhas no rosto falavam animados sobre as atividades planejadas para as semanas seguintes, a maioria consistia em matinês, idas ao cinema, ver TV o dia todo e arranjar algum namorico, todos estavam especialmente empolgados para o recesso que iria preceder a entrada no ensino médio.  
Ou melhor, quase todos.   
Porque Byun Baekhyun queria virar poeira ao ouvir uma simples menção a palavra “férias”.  
Não julgue antecipadamente o garoto, ele tinha motivos bem válidos para ficar tão ou mais frustrado do que já estava, ou pelo menos ele quis convencer seus amigos disso.   
— Sério, gente vocês não sabem a gravidade da situação. É literalmente no fim do mundo. Vocês dois vão ficar aqui só no bem bom com videogame, TV e tudo mais enquanto eu vou ter que ficar cercado de mato e mosquitos. — o garoto falava alto, quase gritando enquanto faziam o caminho para a casa de Jongdae, um de seus dois amigos, para aproveitar o último dia de regalias da cidade grande.   
— Para de exagero, Baek, eu aposto que têm muitas coisas divertidas lá na casa dos seus avós. Além do mais, você pode levar seu Gameboy e jogar durante as férias todas.   
— É, Chanyeol, tem muita coisa legal mesmo, tipo cortar grama, alimentar as galinhas, ordenhar a vaca, tudo realmente muito divertido, né? E no que diz respeito ao Gameboy, aquele bunda mole do meu irmão vai levar na viagem super importante da turma dele na faculdade. Ele nem gosta de jogar, fez isso só afim de me sacanear e a mãe ainda falou que ele tinha direito de levar porque eu uso sempre e o videogame é dele também.   
— Bom, eu espero que você encontre alguma gatinha lá pelo menos, eu já marquei um encontro na matinê com uma menina da outra turma e o Chanyeol quando tomar vergonha cara vai chamar aquela menina com nome diferente pra sair, como é mesmo o nome dela? Kai, né? Enfim, vê se volta sem o BV viu, Byun.   
— Me erra, Kim Jongdae.   
E essa era mais uma das coisas que faziam Baekhyun ser diferente dos outros garotos com pelos faciais mal distribuídos, ele não estava nem um pouco afim de beijar uma garota.   
Não fazia sentido na cabeça dele como aquilo era tão desejado pelos amigos, mesmo com seus óculos (que aliás possuíam lentes bem grossas para amenizar os sete gráus de miopia) ele não conseguia ver nada de atratativo em nenhuma menina, nem nas de sua turma, nem nas das outras classes, nem aquelas que apreciam em comerciais, ou nas que se encontravam nas revistas que seu irmão guardava no fundo falso do guarda-roupa.   
Isso deixava a cabeça do jovem um tanto confusa, principalmente porque ao olhar o pôster de Justin Timberlake em sua parede ele se sentia estranho, sentia um calor no corpo, sentia as coisas que seus amigos sentiam ao ver garotas. E não era só Justin Timberlake que lhe causava essas sensações, os atores das novelas que assistia com sua mãe também faziam isso consigo, assim como aquele primo de Jongdae que trabalhava meio-período no fliperama que eles frequentavam. Mas era melhor deixar isso quieto, ao menos o Byun evitava pensar nisso o máximo que conseguia.   
E o melhor jeito de afastar qualquer pensamento era jogando Mortal Kombat com os amigos uma última vez antes da trágica viagem de férias. Enquanto se concentrava em fazer um combo de ataques com Raiden ouvia o Park e o Kim falarem sobre as festas anteriores que haviam ido.   
— Ei, Baek, você reclama que não vai passar as férias aqui, mas eu tenho certeza que você ia dispensar todas as festas e matinês que a gente fosse por causa do seu tamagotchi do mesmo jeito que você fez da última vez.   
— Ia mesmo, jamais que eu ia deixar o Soo sozinho em casa, com fome e sem ninguém cuidando dele só para poder ver vocês dois flertando descaradamente com 90% das garotas da festa.   
— É por isso que você ainda não beijou ninguém, cara. Em vez de sair e aproveitar as oportunidades da vida, você fica em casa cuidando de um bichinho virtual.   
— E mesmo assim eu acabo de te dar uma surra daquelas né, Park? Toma esse fatality, otário.   
Se tinha alguém a quem Baekhyun devia a vida, esse alguém era Soo, seu pinguim virtual, sim, um tamagotchi. O pequeno ser dentro daquele dispositivo do tamanho de um chaveiro era usado como desculpa para todas as vezes que o garoto era convidado a ir em alguma aglomeração de adolescentes interessados em trocar saliva.   
O problema é que agora, já no carro de sua mãe, em direção à casa dos avós, ele era sua única fonte de companhia e diversão. E, se quer mesmo saber, diversão não faltaria nas férias do Byun mais novo, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse disso. 

~🕹~

O sítio dos Byuns mais velhos era bem longe da cidade da capital, era preciso passar por diferentes rodovias e algumas estradas de terra, quando mais novo Baekhyun gostava disso, de ver o cinza da cidade sumindo e dando espaço para vários campos de algodão, mas a ocasião era bem diferente agora, seu pai não estava mais ali cantando as músicas do rádio, nem seu irmão inventando brincadeiras de trocar tapas fracos a cada vez que avistavam um cachorro. Tudo havia mudado drasticamente depois que seu pai desaparecera no mundo, deixando apenas um bilhete escrito numa embalagem de fast food.   
Justamente por isso, o garoto não havia reclamado com a mãe em nenhum momento sobre a decisão de ir para o sítio, sabia que ela precisava disso e, mesmo que aquele pedido tivesse tudo para ser entediante, ele queria ver os avós e o sorriso de sua mãe.  
Chegaram na casa quando a tarde começava a cair, a luz alaranjada do por do sol deixando a vista agradável. O casal de idosos esperava na porta para receber a filha e o neto com abraços calorosos e perguntas sobre como tinha sido a viagem.   
Depois de responder sem ânimo sobre como ia a escola e dizer que não tinha nenhuma namoradinha, Baekhyun se alojou no quarto destinado a si. Não era nada espetacular, mas era aconchegante, mesmo sem os pôsteres das boybands do momento que ele gostava.   
O cômodo não era muito grande, mesmo assim era suficiente para abrigar duas camas de solteiro, um armário, uma estante empoeirada com alguns livros e revistas em quadrinhos e uma grande janela. O lugar era cheio de lembranças da infância de Baekhyun, cada cantinho o lembrava de alguma brincadeira que fazia com seu irmão ou com as crianças das casas vizinhas. Cansado, o garoto se deitou na cama que sempre foi destinada a si, tirou sua única companhia do bolso e ficou encarando a pequena tela.   
Aquele pedaço de plástico já estava consigo a bastante tempo, já havia tido vários amiguinhos diferentes ali, gostava de apertar o botão de reset mais do que deveria, de testar combinações de comportamentos que faziam surgir seres muito diferentes entre si. De fato Soo era seu favorito, era um pinguim fofo, emburrado, de olhos esbugalhados e tinha um amor muito grande pelos doces.  
Por isso foi um choque quando o viu morto na tela.   
Não era possível, não podia ser real, ele não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Não, não, não.   
Lágrimas pesadas começaram a manchar o rosto do adolescente, ele simplesmente não sabia o que havia feito de errado, se lembrava de feito tudo certinho, havia o alimentado, dado banho, brincado com ele...  
Não! Não podia ser isso, certo?! Soo havia morrido porque não tinha brincado com ele? Havia morrido de solidão?   
O peso da culpa atingiu o Byun mais novo, ele tinha dado a sentença de morte ao melhor amigo por não lhe dar atenção. Chorava alto, com direito a soluços que só podiam ser de alguém que sentia a dor da perda na pele. Fez tanto barulho que em alguns minutos seu avô apareceu na porta de seu quarto para ver o que ocorria.   
— Você tá bem, filho? Ouvi o choro lá da horta. Conta pro vô o que aconteceu.   
— Eu matei meu melhor amigo, vô. Olha aqui o coitado. Eu devia ter lembrado de brincar com ele. Tadinho, ele morreu de tristeza, eu sou um monstro.  
Ao ver a trsiteza no olhar do jovem, o Byun mais velho tirou um colar com um pingente de metal do pescoço. Nele havia uma fênix gravada em baixo relevo numa películas de vidro no centro, era um metal bem diferente dos outros que o rapaz já tinha visto, sua cor mudava rapidamente, num gradiente de vermelho vivo e amarelo pálido. O avô colocou o objeto na palma da mão do garoto e começou a lhe contar uma história.   
— Esse colar é muito especial, sabe, Baekhyun? Eu ganhei ele do meu melhor amigo quando era um pouco mais velho que você. — com um suspiro nostálgico o senhor continuou a contar.  
— Nós estávamos prestes a ir pra guerra e decidimos ir num baile antes de partir e foi nesse baile que conheci sua avó. Ela estava linda num vestido florido e com os cabelos curtos e tingidos de loiro. Quando voltamos do campo de batalha, tive medo de não encontrar sua avó, não sabia o nome dela ou onde poderia encontrá-la, então meu amigo me deu esse colar e me disse que esse amuleto faria com que o amor achasse o caminho até meu coração.   
Uma troca de olhares intensa ocorreu, Baekhyun encarou com expectativa o rosto do avô.  
— Também me disse que essa fênix simbolizava a segunda chance que a vida me daria, é sobre poder tentar de novo. Mas não se esqueça que a vida não é tão generosa a ponto de te dar tentativas de mais, filho, aproveite todas elas.  
O senhor afagou a cabeça do neto e continuou a história.   
— No mesmo dia eu encontrei sua avó numa mercearia próxima a minha casa e descobri que ela era minha mais nova vizinha. O resto você já sabe porque minha velha sempre conta todas as peripécias que eu fiz na vizinhança até que ela aceitasse sair comigo. Fique com ele, meu neto. Tenho certeza que vai dar sorte na sua jornada.   
O avô saiu do quarto deixando um ar de mistério e um Baekhyun com o amuleto na mão, o coração doendo e a esperança de que aquele pedaço de metal pudesse fazer seu amigo voltar a viver. Enfim, se deitou na cama macia com o intuito de dormir e afastar de si aquela tristeza sem tamanho.  
Caiu num sono profundo com direito a roncos altos, nisso teve um sonho deveras estranho, no qual via Soo sair da tela do aparelho e se materializava em um garoto que parecia ser da sua idade, e tinha certeza de que os dois eram a mesma pessoa, os olhos grandes tinham o mesmo formato e a mesma expressão emburrada de quem é impaciente demais.   
No sonho ele ficava assustado e, aquele que supostamente era a versão humana de seu bichinho virtual, o olhava como se não soubesse muito bem o que estava acontecendo, se lembrava de ter escutado o outro dizer algo como “nossa, Byun, você diminuiu ou eu aumentei de tamanho?”  
— Caramba que sonho mais estranho, parece coisa de filme.  
— Que sonho, Byun? — só então Baekhyun notou a presença de alguém na cama que costumava ser de seu irmão.   
Um pânico tomou o corpo do rapaz.   
Não!  
Mil vezes não!   
Não podia ser real!   
Ele ainda estava dormindo só podia ser isso. Era só se beliscar que tudo isso passaria e ele acordaria em sua cama, sozinho, né? Era só um beliscão e tudo voltaria ao normal.   
O garoto apertou a pele da coxa com força e fechou os olhos com ainda mais intensidade, mas quando os abriu novamente nada havia mudado. O rapaz de olhos grandes e cabelo escuro ainda lhe encarava com uma cara de interrogação.   
Se beliscou de novo, afinal aquilo só podia ser um sonho estranho. Era impossível que seu tamagotchi falecido virasse um menino, era mais impossível ainda que aquele menino estivesse naquele exato momento com a mão em seu ombro, certo?   
— Byun? Ei, Bae, você tá legal? Para de se beliscar assim, vai machucar. Você sabe o que tá acontecendo? Eu me fingi de morto porque você não tinha me dado atenção, depois do nada tudo mudou de tamanho. O Soo tá com medo, Baek.   
Byun abriu os olhos devagar, o rapaz ainda estava a sua frente, sentia a mão do mesmo em seu ombro. Deu um pulo para trás e procurou os óculos na escrivaninha, com as mãos trêmulas ajeitou as lentes grossas sobre o rosto.   
— Q-quem é você? O que você tá fazendo no meu quarto? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?   
Ainda com cara de interrogação o menino de olhos grandes respondeu: — Eu sou o Soo, ué. Tá tudo bem, Bae? Você tá estranho. Tá tudo estranho.  
Então era mesmo real, tudo aquilo era real, mas não podia ser, como seria possível seu amigo virtual ter se materializado no seu quarto?  
Afim de confirmar se estava ou não sonhando, Byun se permitiu tocar o rosto pálido do outro com as mãos trêmulas. Sentiu o calor da pele alheia em suas palmas, definitivamente não era um sonho, ou se era parecia extremamente real.   
— Eu não acredito. É você, Soo? De verdade? Não é um sonho?   
— Para de ser bobo, Bae, eu sei que sou lindo demais para ser real, mas não é o caso. O Soo sentiu sua falta, vê se não some mais, tá?   
Sem pensar duas vezes Baekhyun se jogou nos braços do rapaz a sua frente e um abraço caloroso se iniciou, a saudade apertava o coração dos dois jovens. Mesmo que não tivessem ficado longe um do outro por mais de um dia, era como se fizessem anos que não se viam.   
Mas tudo aquilo ainda era estranho demais, como era possível que Soo estivesse ali? Mesmo que não tivesse morrido ainda era um mascote virtual, não era? Como ele estava ali, no quarto de Baekhyun? Como ele havia virado um garoto bonito?   
Espera...garoto bonito?  
Enfim, perguntas demais e respostas de menos.   
Se separaram do abraço sem vontade, se pudessem ficaria assim por muito tempo, mas precisavam saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que seu tamagotchi sai da tela e se materializa em um menino.   
— Ok, Soo, eu ainda tô muito confuso. Você precisa me dizer tudo que aconteceu, eu não me lembro de muita coisa, até achei que fosse um sonho e não descartei totalmente essa possiblidade.Me diz tudo que você lembra desde ontem.   
— Bom, eu já disse que me fingi de morto porque você me ignorou o dia todo, né? Então, seu avô te deu aquele colar estranho e você foi dormir. Depois disso, eu senti como se tivesse algo me puxando e vi uma luz muito forte, você acordou assustado e, do nada, eu estava no seu quarto, do mesmo tamanho que você. Achei isso estranho, porque eu sempre tive a impressão de que você era bem maior que eu e estava me olhando atrás de uma tela.   
Aquela história estava bem longe de ser resolvida pelo visto. 

~🕹~

Depois de muito pensar em como resolver aquela situação e não chegar em conclusão alguma, Baekhyun decidiu que era melhor deixar para por os pensamentos em ordem depois do café da manhã. Saiu furtivamente do quarto e logo voltou com alguns pedaços de bolo e dois copos de suco.   
Seu disfarce impecável quase foi para o ralo quando sua mãe perguntou o motivo de ele levar dois copos de suco, mas como sempre foi bom de conversa, conseguiu convencê-la de que ele precisava de um café da manhã muito bem reforçado para poder fazer as atividades ao longo do dia.   
Os garotos comeram com uma vontade que só a adolescência e a fase de crescimento pode explicar, se sentiam famintos e só pararam quando o último farelo de bolo havia desaparecido completamente do prato. Deitaram de barriga para cima encarando o teto, procurando respostas que não estavam escritas ali.   
Após cerca de meia hora um plano tinha sido feito e eles esperavam que tudo desse certo, era só o que podiam esperar daquilo tudo.   
Decididos, foram até o avô Byun, contar a verdade era a única coisa possível de ser feita, Soo não conseguiria se esconder por muito tempo ali e, pensando a longo prazo, ele iria precisar de um lugar para ficar permanentemente.   
Ao ouvir toda a história, o senhor de idade avançada não parecia nem um pouco surpreso. Na realidade, parecia que já estava esperando que aquilo acontecesse. Até parecia estar esperando quando os garotos chegaram. Um tanto suspeito, talvez.  
— Finalmente apareceram, meninos. Já comeram? É importante se alimentar direito no café da manhã, é a refeição mais importante do dia. Acho que vocês não sabem bem o que aconteceu, né? É melhor se sentarem, é mais uma das minhas longas histórias.   
De início, Baekhyun pensou que o avô só iria repetir a narrativa do dia anterior, mas era bem mais do que aquilo.   
De modo bem simplificado, Soo havia viajado entre dimensões, mas essa não é a parte mais estranha disso tudo.  
O colar que Byun havia ganhado era um artefato de poder sem igual, que realizava um desejo, qualquer que fosse, a cada 60 anos. O amigo de seu avô foi alguém realmente excepcional, um bruxo dotado de conhecimento em várias áreas da tecnologia e com muito esforço desenvolveu o pingente para socorrer aqueles que desejassem algo do fundo do coração.   
Parecia o roteiro de um filme infanto-juvenil de fantasia, mas era a mais pura realidade. O senhor também contou que tentou usar o amuleto mais vezes, mas encontrou gravado na parte de trás um contador que marcava a próxima data em que seria possível usá-lo. O rapaz olhou e achou gravado o dia 05 de dezembro do ano de 2058. Exatamente 60 anos e um dia depois.   
Era muita informação para processar, coisas irreais demais num período de tempo muito curto. E Baekhyun pensava que suas férias seriam entediantes. 

~🕹~

Baekhyun se sentia estranho, era muito para assimilar: viagem entre dimensões, bruxo da tecnologia, desejo do fundo do coração, seu tamagotchi virando um garoto da sua idade.   
Uma verdadeira explosão de informação e mudanças repentinas. Parecia estar preso numa novela esquisita que passaria na televisão no fim da tarde, mesmo não sendo bonito ou inteligente como os protagonistas costumavam ser.   
Ao seu lado, também deitado no chão, Soo observava tudo com curiosidade. Era tudo novidade, uma infinidade de coisas diferentes para conhecer. Queria tocar em tudo, comer de tudo, aprender palavras novas, vestir várias roupas diferentes, ler todas as histórias guardadas na estante grande no canto daquele quarto.  
Cansado de perder tempo, se levantou do tapete felpudo afim de conhecer tudo que pudesse daquele mundo novo.  
— Anda, Bae, levanta daí e me mostra umas coisas novas. Eu quero conhecer cada pedacinho do seu mundo.   
O Byun achou adorável como o sorriso do outro tinha um formato semelhante a um coração e como seus olhos grandes ficavam bem menores daquele jeito. Se deu por vencido e começou a procurar coisas que achava importante para mostrar a quem queria conhecer seu mundo.   
Ficaram um bom tempo lendo as revistinhas favoritas do Byun, que ele mesmo não lia a muito tempo. Guardou na mente cada expressão facial bonitinha que Soo fazia ao ver as cenas de luta. Ele se empolgava com tudo, pulava do chão a cada golpe, arregalava os olhos com as reviravoltas, roia as unhas quando o herói corria risco, até mesmo batia palmas quando a revista acabava com o vilão preso.   
— Caramba, Bae, o Homem-Aranha é muito incrível. Você viu o jeito que ele deu uma surra no Duende Verde? Foi muito legal. Eu também gostei muito dos Jovens Titãs, o Mutano é muito maneiro. Mas já tá bom de ler quadrinhos, eu quero fazer outra coisa agora.   
Baekhyun foi arrastado pela mão até o lado de fora da casa, o clima era frio e a grama estava coberta de geada. Soo o levou até o lago meio congelado no fundo do sítio, sentou na beirada e sorriu satisfeito com aquela visão única. Definitivamente gostava do inverno.  
O Byun pegou os pequenos insetos que ainda se aventuravam no gelo e os estendeu para o rapaz ao seu lado que olhava maravilhado os tatuzinhos e lagartas.   
E desse jeito simples se passou a tarde, tendo apenas uma pausa para o almoço com direito a dar explicação para a mãe e a avó de toda aquela história doida de que o garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos saltados sentado a mesa um dia havia sido o tamagotchi que andava no bolso do rapaz de óculos e sardas, por sorte elas acreditaram, ou fingiram acreditar.  
No fim do dia, se encontravam cansados no pequeno quarto onde tudo havia começado. Já encolhido debaixo das três camadas de cobertores grossos, Baekhyun foi surpreendido com um olhar pidão e um biquinho.  
— Deixa eu dormir com você? O Soo tá com muito frio e você é quentinho, Bae. Deixa, vai.   
Aquele sentimento estranho na boca do estômago tomou conta do garoto Byun, sentiu seu rosto ficar quente, suas mãos tremerem e seu coração palpitar sem ritmo. Ficou sem reação por alguns minutos, só conseguia encarar o rosto corado pelo frio do menino a sua frente. Soo julgou aquela falta de resposta como um não e se levantou chateado pronto para ir para a cama no outro lado do cômodo.  
Hesitante, Baekhyun sussurrou: — Deixo.   
Logo estavam espremidos na cama de solteiro, compartilhando o calor das cobertas. Baekhyun sentia como se seu corpo estivesse em chamas e seu coração estivesse tentando competir com a bateria de uma banda de heavymetal. Mas era tão bom estar ali, gostava tanto da companhia e da presença de Soo, não importava se ele era um bichinho virtual ou um garoto manhoso, gostava dele de todo jeito.   
Se assustou por alguns segundos ao sentir o toque dos braços curtos rodeando sua cintura fina, não demorou a perceber o peso da cabeça do menino mais baixo em seu peito, assim como o cheiro doce que os cabelos escuros soltavam. A respiração quente bateu contra a pequena parte descoberta do pescoço do Byun deixando seus sentidos ainda mais confusos.  
— Boa noite, Bae, dorme bem.   
Mesmo estando em estado de choque, o rapaz mais alto se esforçou para responder as palavras e o abraço.   
— Boa noite, Soo.   
Mesmo confuso com a situação e com seus sentimentos, Baekhyun não queria que nada mudasse, ficaria debaixo daquelas cobertas pelo resto de sua vida se pudesse. 

~🕹~

Os dias passavam rapidamente, sempre meio parecidos, mas igualmente divertidos. Uma rotina simples composta por horas de leitura, um bom tempo passeando por cima da neve, observação dos arredores na beira do lago congelado, jogos de tabuleiro e cochilos na cama de solteiro. Até mesmo o Natal foi assim, não mudaram a rotina um dia sequer.  
Havia se passado quase um mês e a cada dia o Byun tinha mais certeza que seu miocárdio já não sabia mais trabalhar normalmente, estava começando a pensar que tinha algum problema cardíaco. Devia ter mesmo, porque toda vez que via o sorriso do menino de olhos grandes sentia que estava próximo de um infarto. Pior ainda quando sentia o abraço apertado antes de dormir, mas nada se comparava aos momentos em que o rapaz beijava sua bochecha em agradecimento à algum pequeno favor.   
De todo modo, não era só Byun que estava se deparando com aquela onda de novos sentimentos, na verdade, Baekhyun sabia bem mais sobre as coisas que sentia do que Soo.   
Era duas vezes mais difícil para o garoto mais baixo entender o que se passava, não sabia o que devia fazer, tampouco sabia porque sempre queria tanto estar com o amigo, não queria estar longe dele nem por um momento. Gostava tanto de estar junto com o jovem de óculos, gostava tanto dos abraços, das risadas, dos passeios de mãos dadas, de beijar-lhe a bochecha.   
Contudo, não sabia se devia fazer tudo aquilo. Nas histórias que liam, dois garotos não faziam essas coisas juntos. Todas aquelas ações, principalmente os beijos (mesmo que fossem apenas na mão), eram reservadas apenas aos casais. E casais eram formados só por um garoto e uma garota.   
Isso era no mínimo confuso, dois garotos não podiam ser um casal? Ou duas garotas? Não se podia ter mais de um namorado, ou mais de uma namorada? Só existiam casais feitos por menino é menina? Só era possível ser menino ou menina?   
Não era possível que todas as pessoas do mundo inteiro quisessem ser ou amar daquele jeito tão regrado e restrito.  
Soo não queria. Baekhyun também não.   
— Bae, você tem namorada?   
— Não tenho, Soo   
— Bae, você tem namorado?   
Byun ficou completamente congelado no lugar, não sabia o que dizer. Namorado? O que ele queria dizer com namorado? Dois garotos namorando? Não é possível. Não existe isso de namoro entre dois meninos, certo? Não existe...não é?   
— Como assim namorado? Duas pessoas do mesmo gênero não podem namorar, Soo. Você já viu algum casal assim nos quadrinhos? Não existe isso. Sempre me disseram que isso não existe.   
— Eu acho que mentiram, Bae. Tem muita gente no mundo, não é possível que todas as pessoas gostem do gênero oposto, seria coincidência demais se isso fosse verdade. Seus amigos gostam de garotas?   
— Gostam sim, Jongdae já beijou ou tentou beijar quase um terço das meninas que eram da nossa turma. Chanyeol é apaixonado por uma garota desde o começo do ano passado, acho que deve ter saído com ela a essa altura.   
— E você?   
— O que tem eu?   
— Você também gosta de garotas, Baek?   
E então o garoto de óculos se viu sem saída, como diria que não gostava de meninas? Não podia dizer isso, ninguém podia saber sobre isso. Não queria admitir esse fato nem para si mesmo, quanto mais dizer em alto e bom som. Talvez ele só não tivesse conhecido a garota ideal. Talvez mulheres fossem complicadas demais e ele não fosse capaz de entender. Ou talvez Baekhyun gostasse de pessoas do mesmo gênero, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Mesmo insistindo nessa história de que ser ele mesmo era errado.  
Lágrimas pesadas começaram a inundar o rosto do jovem, logo vieram os soluços e a maior certeza que o Byun já teve tomou seu peito com um peso que era demais para si. A certeza de que ele era e sempre fora um rapaz que gosta de rapazes.   
— Ei, Bae, não chora. Eu não me importo se você gosta de garotas, de garotos, dos dois, de nenhum, de pessoas que não são garotos ou garotas. Eu gosto de você mesmo assim. Gosto de você do jeito que você é.   
Com um fundo de esperança no peito, Baekhyun se permitiu encarar as orbes grandes e escuras e encontrou um conforto que só Soo poderia oferecer.  
— Mesmo? Promete?   
— Prometo do fundo do coração, gostaria de você mesmo se fosse um ser de outro planeta, Bae.   
Soo abriu os braços e acalentou o rapaz mais alto até que ambos sentissem sono, e continuaram abraçados na hora de dormir. Seus pensamentos estavam cada vez mais atordoados, queria ter respostas mais concretas da parte do Byun, queria poder saber de seus sentimentos.  
O jovem de cabelos escuros ficava mais inquieto a cada momento, cogitava tudo que aquele choro podia significar. Era difícil entender Baekhyun, mais dificil ainda porque também não entendia seus próprios sentimentos.  
Soo não sabia distinguir cada sensação assim como não sabia nomear o que sentia, não sabia completamente o que era amizade, nem afeto, tampouco amor. Parecia tudo um grande emaranhado se misturando em seu peito, tão bagunçado quanto o cabelo de Byun pela manhã.   
Os dois adolescentes só tinham uma única certeza no coração: queriam um ao outro, não só os abraço e beijos bobinhos no rosto. Queriam mais, ser mais do que já eram. Queriam tudo, todas as coisas bonitas e românticas que só casais podiam ter.   
E isso acabou por deixar tudo mais difícil entre eles nos dias que foram se passando.   
Em um desses dias Baekhyun acordou com um aperto grande no peito, havia sonhado com aquilo de novo. Com os lábios em formato de coração tocando os seus. Já era a quinta ou sexta vez que tinha aquele sonho, e sempre era a mesma coisa: além dos selares sempre trocavam sorrisos, carinhos no rosto e juras de amor. Não deveria ter esse tipo de sonho com o amigo, por isso a culpa lhe atingia em cheio.   
Levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordar Soo e seguiu para o banheiro. De fato o banheiro era o único lugar que podia pensar claramente, pois só ali ficava sozinho. O Byun ficaria ali o dia todo se pudesse, só para não ter que encarar os olhos grandes que faziam seu corpo esquentar.   
O clima estava meio estranho entre eles desde o dia em que a sexualidade do mais alto fora questionada. O assunto não voltou a ser uma pauta, na verdade tudo que pudesse conter algo relacionado a amor ou romance era evitado a todo custo. Os toques também eram evitados, sobretudo os beijos na bochecha. Sentavam mais distantes um do outro ao observar a beira do lago. Os abraços na hora de dormir foram extintos.   
E nada disso fazia os garotos felizes, muito pelo contrário, estavam cada dia mais cabisbaixos.  
Baekhyun saiu do banheiro ainda pensativo, no entanto, sem nenhuma conclusão. Encontrou Soo sentado e coçando os olhos, ostentando o biquinho que sempre fazia ao acordar, e sempre roubava um sorriso do outro.   
— Bom dia, Soo. Dormiu bem?   
— Bom dia, Bae. Não dormi muito bem, tive um pesadelo essa noite. Me assustou muito.   
Byun se sentou ao lado do garoto esperando que ele contasse sobre o sonho.   
— Foi muito horrível, Bae. Sonhei que aquele seu colar quebrava e eu era sugado de volta. Ficava lá dentro daquele brinquedo e nunca mais podia fazer nenhuma das coisas que gosto.   
— Não precisa ficar assustado, Soo. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Eu prometo de dedinho.  
E logo, com uma troca de olhares carinhosos, toda a preocupação foi esquecida e mais um dia meio estranho começava.  
Contudo, seria errado dizer que todo aquele clima estranho duraria por muito tempo, por mais que esse fato não signifique exatamente algo bom.

~🕹~

A noite chegou com um vento frio a acompanhando, balançando as poucas folhas das árvores e varrendo a neve depositada na grama. Era uma daquelas noites boas para pegar uma xícara de chocolate quente e ficar enrolado em mantas grossas. E era assim que Baek e Soo estavam.   
Jogavam uma partida de damas no tapete felpudo em que sempre ficavam de bobeira. Já era a quarta rodada do jogo, e incrivelmente, Byun perdera todas as anteriores. O tédio começava a ganhar espaço no quarto pequeno, e isso deu espaço para que se iniciasse a tal conversa que mudaria o rumo de tudo.  
— Sabe, Bae, você nunca respondeu aquela pergunta que eu te fiz. Sobre você gostar de meninas ou não.   
Soo começou meio incerto e hesitante, mas sem deixar de lado a curiosidade que lhe inquietava.  
— Eu preciso responder? — já meio incomodado com o rumo da discussão, Byun respondeu.  
— Não precisa, mas eu queria saber.   
— Pois bem, não quero responder. Não quero falar sobre isso, não quero esse assunto de novo.   
A insistência de Baekhyun em se esquivar da pergunta deixava Soo cada vez mais sem paciência e irritado com a falta de informação.   
— Você é sempre assim, Bae. Foge do assunto como se fosse resolver alguma coisa, não encara nada de frente. Só reclama sobre as coisas ou finge que elas simplesmente não existem. Tentar escapar não muda a verdade.  
Essas palavras foram a gota d'água para o rapaz míope já exausto de ter que fornecer dados sobre sua vida amorosa a todos a sua volta.  
— E o que você sabe sobre isso? Sobre mim? Sobre qualquer coisa? Até pouco tempo atrás você era só um bichinho virtual manhoso e birrento. — A voz do Byun já era meio chorosa, o rumo da conversa não estava lhe agradando.  
— Talvez você não devesse ter desejado que eu estivesse com você então.   
— Não devia mesmo, acho que até deveria ter dado reset em você. Tudo culpa desse amuleto estúpido.   
Num acesso de raiva descomunal, Baekhyun jogou com força o amuleto no chão de taco do quarto, o barulho foi alto e já se conseguia saber que algo havia se quebrado naquele momento, incluindo os corações dos dois jovens.   
O metal misterioso se encontrava amassado e a película de vidro no centro do objeto completamente despedaçada, seus pequenos fragmentos enfeitavam o piso e se escondiam embaixo dos móveis ali presentes. Pedaços tão pequenos que se misturavam com a poeira acumulada. Simbólico demais.   
E os acontecimentos que vieram a seguir foram rápidos e confusos demais para serem completamente entendidos: Soo foi envolto numa grande nuvem espessa e acinzentada que entrou sem ser convidada pela janela.   
O vento frio tornava tudo uma grande bagunça, deixando as peças do jogo de damas completamente espalhadas pelo quarto. O tamagotchi abandonado na escrivaninha num instante foi puxado ao centro do pequeno tornado que envolvia Soo, e após um clarão tomar toda a área do cômodo, o garoto de cabelos escuros havia sumido.  
Mas o pinguim novamente aparecia na tela do aparelho de plástico.  
Como se já não fosse caótica o suficiente toda aquela situação, logo Baekhyun viu brilhar sobre seu pulso uma inscrição tão profunda que se assemelhava a uma cicatriz em tom de vermelho sangue: “Só a verdade tem o poder de restaurar”.  
Definitivamente, essa confusão parecia cada vez mais longe de acabar. 

~🕹~

Deitado de barriga para cima, Baekhyun pensava no significado das palavras em seu pulso, sentia a inscrição arder como brasa. Era de fato dolorida, mas a falta de Soo ao seu lado doía mais.  
O que aquilo poderia ser? Qual seria o sentido daquela “verdade”? O que exatamente iria ser restaurado?  
Haviam apenas duas verdades que rondavam a mente confusa do jovem: seus sentimentos por Soo não eram apenas relacionados a amizade, e ele definitivamente era um garoto que amava garotos.   
Mas era difícil demais pensar naquilo como verdades, já que, em primeiro lugar, Byun não tinha palavras certas para definir o que sentia pelo amigo e, em segundo lugar, não tinha idéia de como meninos que amam meninos eram denominados, ou se isso sequer existia de fato já que nunca ouvira ninguém falando sobre.   
Como haveriam de ser verdades se esses fatos nem podiam ser ditos com clareza? Se nem sabia as palavras certas para dizer o que sentia? Se na verdade nem sabia com certeza o que sentia?   
Naquele quarto escuro iluminado parcialmente pela luz da lua, Baekhyun desejou por um instante que suas férias tivessem sido apenas uma sequência de dias entediantes com serviços do campo a serem feitos.  
Afastando os milhões de pensamentos que tiravam sua paz, o garoto segurou o tamagotchi e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas antes de adormecer.

~🕹~

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun acordou tarde, já passava do meio-dia quando levantara da cama. Se forçou a tomar uma ducha e comer algo. Tanto sua mãe quanto sua avó haviam saído para fazer compras e o silêncio varria a extensão do sítio.  
Pela primeira vez o rapaz realmente sentiu a melancolia que as pessoas costumam associar ao inverno.   
Já com os olhos marejados, procurou o avô na cabana onde o senhor costumava ficar consertando todo tipo de coisa enquanto escutava as notícias no radinho de pilha. Soo gostava de passar o tempo ali, ouvindo histórias sobre a guerra, sobre os tempos em que o idoso trabalhara numa fábrica de sapatos, sobre qualquer coisa que a sabedoria e a experiência do Byun mais velho pudesse oferecer.   
Com voz de choro e lágrimas embaçando os óculos, o garoto contou tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior, não omitindo a parte que dizia respeito a sua sexualidade. Mostrou o amuleto quebrado e o pulso marcado e pediu um incontável número de desculpas por ter estragado o presente que o avô lhe dera.   
Um silêncio ensurdecedor tomou conta do pequeno cômodo, era a primeira vez que Baekhyun via o mais velho sem palavras, ele abriu e fechou a boca repetidamente sem realmente saber o que dizer, os olhos contornados por rugas estavam arregalados e mostravam toda a surpresa e espanto que os eventos narrados proporcionaram.  
Depois de alguns minutos, pousou a mão no cabelo encaracolado do neto e olhou fundo através das lentes grossas, ainda formulando o que diria.   
— Olha, filho, eu não sei muito o posso dizer, em todos os meus 72 anos de vida nada nunca se comparou a essa história toda que você viveu nessas férias. Mesmo assim, eu quero te falar que não tem problema em ser quem você é, se você gosta de garotos, tudo bem, só não minta pra si mesmo, talvez esse tempo todo você só precisasse aceitar ser quem você é. Eu me orgulho de você e tenho certeza de que as coisas vão dar certo.   
O garoto se jogou nos braços do avô para um abraço apertado, porque era isso, todo esse tempo. Ele só precisava ser honesto consigo mesmo e o resto uma hora ou outra se resolveria de algum jeito, e ouvir aquelas palavras de alguém tão importante foi a maior confirmação que o jovem poderia receber.  
Traria Soo de volta, estava pronto para colocar a verdade para fora do peito e se libertar daquele peso que tanto o consumiu. Faria isso naquela noite sem falta.

~🕹~

Pela primeira vez em meses o anoitecer estava carregando uma brisa acolhedora, a neve havia dado trégua e era possível perceber que estava mais quente do que nos dias anteriores. A lua cheia e brilhante acompanhava o canto calmo das cigarras e as estrelas formavam tantos desenhos no céu que era possível passar horas a fio observando.   
Sentado em sua cama, Byun repassada o plano em sua mente. Pensava no que podia dar errado e sentia medo de não ser capaz de fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal. Com um suspiro alto e o tamagotchi em mãos, decidiu começar:   
— Sabe, Soo, eu passei muito tempo me escondendo. Bom, talvez nem tanto tempo assim, afinal eu só tenho 14 anos ainda, mas a questão é que boa parte destes foram destinados a me dedicar a uma mentira. Sempre ouvi por aí que amor não é algo que se escolhe e, até dois meses atrás, eu não entendia o real significado disso.   
Baekhyun parou por alguns segundos e tomou fôlego.  
— Mas, sabe, eu não escolhi gostar dos seus olhos saltados, muito menos do jeito que você faz biquinho e fica emburrado, não decidi gostar tanto de segurar sua mão, de te abraçar bem forte, do cheiro bom dia seus cabelos. Pra ser sincero, eu não queria ser tão apegado ao modo fofo que você se impressiona com histórias em quadrinhos, menos ainda com a sua mania de roubar um pedaço do meu lanche e de me beliscar quando se assusta com algo.   
A marca vermelha começava a arder mais no pulso e ele esperava que isso fosse um bom sinal, pois nunca havia dito palavras tão verdadeiras.   
— Eu queria poder evitar tudo isso, mas eu não posso ir contra quem eu sou, e, Soo, sou só um garoto que gosta de um garoto em especial: você.   
E diferente das vezes anteriores, não houve ventania ou nuvem espessa que escondesse o que acontecia.   
Pouco a pouco, Soo ia aparecendo, uma figura translúcida e pálida logo ia dando forma ao corpo humano do menino. Era lindo e pela primeira vez o Byun viu de fato a magia presente naquilo.A cicatriz carmim se desfez ao mesmo tempo que Soo voltava a forma física.   
O rapaz de cabelos escuros finamente estava onde queria estar, junto ao jovem míope que ocupava sua mente e coração. E dessa vez nada, em nenhuma dimensão, poderia separar essa dupla tão improvável. 

~🕹~

Para muitos o início do ensino médio pode ser algo assustador, pelo menos para os alunos do primeiro ano de uma escola localizada no centro de Bucheon. Os vários adolescentes com espinhas no rosto tagarelavam sobre como estavam ansioso sobre essa nova fase, todos estavam especialmente assustados para o início das aulas.  
Ou melhor, quase todos.   
Porque Byun Baekhyun queria pular de alegria ao ver aquela sala de aula cheia e avistar seus amigos ao fundo. Arrastando Soo pela mão, o garoto saiu em disparada ao ver o rosto cheio de pelos faciais mal distribuídos de Park Chanyeol e a jaqueta jeans surrada que Kim Jongdae jurava por tudo que era a peça de roupa mais descolada na face da Terra.   
— Ei, Jongdae! Você acreditaria se eu te contasse que eu perdi meu BV com meu tamagotchi?


End file.
